worldofvalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkir Cielo
Metadata Character Sheet Theme Song (At all times.) Attributes & Personality Base personality: Valkir is a paladin and a member of the Order of the Divine Blades. He is an aasamir, but his celestial heritage is distant and he appears entirely human but for his unusually intense blue eyes. He is young for his race, having only awoken to his powers within the last few months. He was effectively human in all ways prior to this. He follows the Neutral Good deity Sarenrae and bears her golden symbol upon his shield. His mannerisms are bold but gentle and he is generally much more of an understanding person than the typical Order member. He led a life of mixed motivations and professions before the awakening of his powers and the conversion of his warrior levels to paladin ones. This disparity between his history and the newness of his power makes him unsure of himself on a deep level. His soul can be likened to the appearance of marble: pure and brilliant but flawed with dark streaks. He might benefit from the help of an older aasamir or even an experienced paladin but he chooses to keep his background hidden to avoid special treatment. In contrast, his conviction for others has no such place for doubt. He earnestly seeks to protect those weaker than himself, turn the misguided from evil to good, and cast down those who would bring suffering to others purely to advance themselves. -------------------- Developing Personality (1): A number of changes have occurred to Valkir since he set forth from Delmar on Novre 21. His mannerisms are now stiffer and he is increasingly suspicious of those around him. While he always had a tendency to resolve issues with bold (often violent) investigations, his methods are increasingly extreme and his sympathy for those he deems evil in nature is nearly non-existent. In light of recent events Sarenrae and Valkir have mutually disavowed each other. He now follows the crusader-god Ragathiel who shares his passion for cleansing by fire and sword. Furthermore Valkir has cast off any pretense of being human and now brandishes his celestial heritage as a manifestation of his will to purge the world of devilish influence. History Valkir is the first-born of Kelnor and Velessi Cielo. While they were never truly powerful or wealthy, the Cielos were recognized as respectable magic users who operated from The Wagon's Wheel district in Delmar. As magic was their trade and pride, Valkir’s parents were openly disappointed when he failed to display any aptitude for the arcane arts. After his younger siblings were born possessing magical talents, Valkir was largely ignored and when the day came that he announced he was leaving the family to find his own destiny no tears were shed by any. All attempts to learn a standard trade ended with Valkir walking out due to boredom and frustration. His list of options grew shorter until he finally signed up with a small group of mercenaries who were short on bodies and set to depart Delmar the next day. The company was surprised when this inexperienced boy who had bought his first sword on the way out of the city not only lived but quickly became a valued member for both his combat and leadership abilities. His travels across Yels and Kaldaria with the group both broadened his mind and hardened his body. Nine years following his departure from Delmar, Valkir returned to the now unfamiliar city and was accepted to the locally prestigious Silver Axe mercenary company. The position seemed ideal for Valkir. The company offered good quarters, food, training, and contracts. This arrangement abruptly changed when the Silver Axes accepted the job of providing extra security to the Kaldarian embassy in Delmar. It was an boring arrangement but the Kaldarians always payed exceptionally well. On one such boring day the weather was warm and Valkir was struggling to remain awake amidst the monotonous drone of politicking. The discussions halted and Valkir snapped to attention when a wide eyed manservant charged up the stairs, waving his arms franticly and screaming “THE GATES OF HELL HAVE OPENED ON THE GROUND FLOOR! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!” As the ambassadors began to roar Valkir pushed his way past the panicked man, sword in hand, and rushed downstairs. “Devils?” Valkir thought to himself. “I should have bought a silver sword as backup…”. He was not prepared for the fight below. Immediately upon descending the stairs he was knocked off his feet by a powerful blow to the chest from a geyser of liquid feces. The very bowels of the city had somehow explosively emptied into the embassy. Valkir struggled to his feet and pushed as many of the people present as he could out to the streets before falling down again. This time however he was sucked away into the filth and submerged in it. All was black and brown as he lost consciousness. He awoke in the sewers. By some miracle he was still alive. He staggered through the sewers and found himself outside of the city, where he remained for several days until the stench about him finally wore off. When he returned to the Silver Axes he found that he was caught up in their attempts to save face. The Axes had been humiliated and accordingly were expelling all members of the group who were assigned to the embassy that day. Valkir remained jobless until the opening of the Grand Yels-Kaldaria Bridge. He crossed over to Kaldaria and worked independently for a time. Valkir had been in Korr for the last month. He was between jobs and not seeking another. The entire week he had felt… off. Something like a deep loathing or sometimes excitement would well up inside him then fade. He would wake up in the night sweating, with his skin burning. He was walking the market streets when he heard a panicked man yell “THE GATES OF HELL HAVE OPENED!” Valkir immediately halted. “Not. Fucking. AGAIN!” He spun around and found not a wave of feces but the sky itself burning in fiery script. He was running; running with the masses to escape Korr across the bridge. All of his symptoms were becoming worse every moment until he had to push his way through the crowd and lean against the wall of a building. He looked up and saw fire. He closed his eyes and felt his heart racing. When he opened his eyes again he saw only blinding light. A woman flashed before his vision: a golden angel, swathed in fire and bearing a gleaming scimitar. She turned to look at him, or maybe through him, and the light filled all that he could see before the vision faded away. Valkir pushed himself upright. He felt different. All of his pains were gone. He was calm. Some sort of strange strength flowed through him. The coming of devils to Valis also drew the gaze of the gods. Their nearness had awoken something in him that he had been unaware of. He strode forth towards Delmar once more, unafraid, bent on discovering his new path. Recent Developments Novre 20th, 813 SRT: Valkir is tasked by the Order of Divine Blades to assume command of a small mercenary force and cleanse an area of of devilish influence. He accepts and sets out promptly. 21 Novre: Valkir sets forth with his assigned mercenary companions. (Grezzik, Godwyn, Alessandro, and Brock.) They uncover a den of devils in a tower including a maniacal illusion which claims that “Barbatos is dead”. In response the party destroys the entire building with powder kegs. 23 Novre: The party encounters a new faction of hive-mind assassins, “the Shadow Blades”. They immediately confront them and violence commences. Orders from the Divine Blades are received, but refused on the account that they seemed suspicious. Shaky relations with the mayor of Jorgen are established. This night the party is subject to a failed assassination attempt by the Shadow Blades. 24 Novre: A plot to misdirect agents of the Order of Divine Blades is uncovered, but the perpetrators remain elusive. The mayor actively hinders the party’s attempts to pursue the Shadow Blades and is revealed to be a devil when confronted in combat. 26 Novre: The Order is shocked when informed of both the subversion plot and the revealed identify of the mayor. 26 Novre: The party is assigned a new task: to pursue an escaped dwarven rune mage inside of a labyrinth. When Valkir attempts to heal Godwyn during combat he unintentionally kills him due to his previously unknown dhampiric nature. Following the fight, Valkir becomes suspicious of the rest of the party and consequently divines that they are all evil in nature, except for Brock and Mork (the tag-along bard). In a fit of paranoia and possibly misguided perceptions, Valkir exerts what he believes to be righteous cleansing and kills both Grezzik and Alessandro. In retaliation, Brock attempts to murder Valkir but fails and then flees to the east. Valkir emerges from the labyrinth and is received by the Order with some suspicion. The dwarf mage escapes. 27 Novre: The Order decides to accept Valkir’s actions as relatively just. A new party, including an inquisitor from the Order, is assigned to him. 28 Novre: In recognition of recent events, Sarenrae disowns Valkir as a follower, who turns to Ragathiel in response. 7 Dictroto: The new company is formed, consisting of Loreno, Phlogiston, Kithlaerien, Anenuier, and the assigned Inquisitor, Ataar. The escaped dwarf mage's stollen artifact is determined to be extremely powerful in nature simply by the strength of it's residual aura. The group is waylaid by brigands, who are dispatched, in spite of a series of fumbles by the party. Category:Character